Glasses Girl : Saga 5
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: Akito has left for amarica, for a different reason. There he meets a girl with glasses, who becomes his best friend. She falls for him, but what happens when he won't return her feelings because of his one true love? telll me if i should keep going!
1. Enter: New School

_**Glasses Girl**_

Disclamer: I don't own Kodocha and all thay jaz. Ya'll now the deal

"aKiTo!" Natsumi called. "Come on! Don't be late for your first day!" As called, the dirty blond early teen burst from his room, happy about no longer having to wear a uniform. The slightly elder burette handed him a bento box, kissed his head, and shoved him out the door. "There's your lunch. Make friends. Be nice to teachers. Don't hurt anything. Or anyone."

"yeah, yeah." Akito said, shoving his feet into sneakers. She gave him a piece of toast which he quickly shoved in his mouth. "You not going to school today?" he asked, noticing she was in house wear, rather than the cute outfits she wore on outings.

"I start tomorrow. There's stuff that needs to be done around the house."

"Oh." he said, getting his jacket before speeding out the door. "Bye Natsumi!" Akito ran quickly, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was running for. He knew that the day wouldn't go by fast that way so he could talk to his beloved, but at the moment, he felt as if it might. Jogging for another 10 minutes or so, he came upon the school. The new school. His new school. He sighed as he began to walk toward into the building, going strait for the office. _This is gonna be a long day…_

--

_Click!_ The long haired girl opened her locker, to prepare for the first class of the day. She had very beautiful hair. It was a light brown, with black, blond, red orange and other colors highlighting it, but unfortunately, no one really knew if she was pretty, due to the fact that she never really brushed her hair out of her face. This girl is Elizabeth Winstone, a 'nerd' who tried to make herself invisible, and for the most part, she succeeded. However, the group of popular kids just had to get their laughs by picking at her. Sighing, she trudged down the hall, into the classroom, and sat at her desk in the middle of class. She noticed some girls giggling about a new kid. _Oh yeah…_ she remembered. _We're supposed to get a transfer student today, aren't we?_ She dismissed the thought and sat down, reading until the late bell rang. She then delicately put her book away, and readied her supplies for mathematics. Then her teacher came in, followed by a beautiful boy. He wore long faded blue-gene shorts, a white tank top, a black unbuttoned over shirt, and white air forces. There was half of a yin-yang symbol on a necklace that laid peacefully around his neck.

"Class," the teacher, Mr. Holand began, "this is our new student." He turned to the golden-eyed boy. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Akito Hayama." He said in a blunt tone, keeping on his emotionless face. The teacher expecting more, looked at him intently there was silence for about 5 minutes. "Came here form Japan." He turned to Mr. Holand. "That good, sensei?"

"Ah…yes" the man stuttered, falling to Akito's gaze. Please seat yourself beside….Elizabeth." he said pointing to the girl whose eyes were hidden by bangs and glasses. _Elizabeth, huh?_ He strolled over and slid into the desk next to hers.

"h-hello." She said, jerking her eyes away fro him.

"yo." He said calmly in his monotone. Tilting his head, he looked towards the board, scribbling down anything that looked useful, even though he new most pf it already. The bell rang, and he glided out of his seat to pick his bag, then he as on his way to his next class. There were whispers in the hall way. A girl with silky and bouncy blond hair watched slyly with her little posse. Her green eyes locked onto the dirty blond new kid, and her lips curved into a grin.

"Hey Kimi," a brown haired boy asked. "We're still on for tonight, right?" he kissed her head. "aw, looking out for the new kid, eh? You lucky I'm not the jealous type. You're the only one for me anyways. And you're my Kim-Kim." The blond girl raised a shaped eyebrow and her grinning glossy pink lips went for a grin to a smirk.

"we're done, Jimmy." She said calmly, rising from her seat.

"wh-wha?" he stuttered. "You just said this morning I was the only one for you!"

"weeelllll," she snickered. "I have my eyes on a new prize now." She then strutted towards her next class, social studies, while swinging her hips ion their new designer booty skirts. _Look out Akito,_ She thought malevolency _Kimberly Hawks is coming for you._

--

So, whadaya think? Should I keep going?

Review!

Click the button!

You know you want to.

_**HeavenlyTantei**_


	2. Me too

**HoLa PeOpLeS! hT hErE!**

It's been forever, hasn't it? Well, on request of a reader named Kimberly, the girl wont be totally mean. I mean, she'll sure act like it, but she'll have her little past revieling later and you see who she really is. I want 5 more review b4 you guys get the next chapter! ;p

--

By lunch, the whole school was a buzz about the hot new foreign kid, Akito Hayama. Some girls had even gone to the main office to pick up forms for a fan club. Akito though he was aware, couldn't care less about this new place or anything happening in it. He got his lunch, picked an empty table, cracked open his book, and began his eat-n-read session that had happed every day since he'd moved. A group of girls made there way over to his table. They stood there for a minute or so, before the girl who seemed to be the leader of the pack let out a fake cough.

"Ahem."

He still didn't look up.

"A-HEM."

Nothing. Just as absorbed as he was before.

"**Ahem!**"

Nope. All attention still focused on his book.

"**A-HEM!!**"

"keep you shorts on, blondie." the apparently indifferent boy wave his hand in dismissal. "I know you there. I just don't care."

"heh." She twitched. _I'll ignore that last little comment!_ "Hi. I'm Kimberly Hawks. But everyone calls me Kimi" She smiled and extended her hand, which jingled due the many bangles and plastic bracelets around her wrists. "How do you do, Akito?"

"Hayama."

"eh?" she said tilting her head.

"Hayama," he repeated, flipping a page. "You are to call me by my family name. In my county, it is just plain rude to identify someone by their given name when you have no previous acquaintance, whatsoever. I understand that American people are unaware of the honnorifics system, so I'll let that one go. However, I refuse to be referred to in such a friendly matter by some girl I just met 5 minutes ago. You are to call me Hayama, Hawks-san."

By this point, Kimi was quite angry. She'd just been humiliated by the sizzling new guy for simple introducing herself and saying hello in an AMARICAN and friendly manner. She was starting to figure out that her usual tactics weren't going to work on this guy.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to!" she attempted to say calmly, but came out with a hit of annoyance and anger.

"I believe I was just told who I was speaking to. Your name is Kimberly Hawks, is it not?"

That only made the angry Kimi even madder. "I strongly suggest you change you rude tone!" she spat, attempting to be as quiet as possible. "I can make your life miserable here if you don't be a bit nice. Come on, smile at least!"

He got up with his tray, never once looking away from his book. "I'll keep my so called 'rude tone', thanks. I doubt you can me anymore un happy than I already am for being here in the first place," the threw away his tray. "If I'm nice to someone I don't like or I'm indifferent to, I don't feel as if I'm being nice. It feels more like lying. I don't particularly enjoy lying. And," he said before leaving the room, face still buried in book. "my smiles are reserved for my Guardian Angel. Now, I strongly suggest **you** take a different approach the next time you try to talk to me, Hawks-san. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, the boy exited the building for the court, the place in which he dwelled in for the rest of the lunch hour.

--

_Oh! I wasn't expecting that…_Elizabeth thought while scurrying around campus, attempting to walk and read at the same time. Her book had captured her full attention, so she didn't notice the designed boot that simple placed itself in the position to trip her. She fell, her bag and all it's countenance spilling out all over the ground.

"Oh dear," she whispered to herself. _It's Kimberly! Frick!_

"Watch where you're going, four-eyes." Kimi cackled, stomping upon a small dinosaur book that was in the bag. "oh look! You got your creepy nerd germs all over my new shoes!"

"kiss her feet and make it better!" called a random voice from an uprising crowed.

"yeah!" snickered one of her girls. "kiss her feet!"

It continued on this way until Elizabeth felt sick and just wanted to go home. She was about to kiss Kimi's feet when someone protested from the back of the crowed.

"Hawks-san, leave her alone."

The whole crowed turned to see the new guy, Akito Hayama. However this time, his face wasn't buried in a book. No, now her was looking dead at Kimi. IS famous death glare that the foolish Americans didn't know about yet.

"oh! Akito!" Kimi said slimily. "are you trying to put yourself at the bottom of the food chain?" she snapped her fingers and some brawny looking boys appeared. "Really. If you'd just left four-eyes alone, this wouldn't of had to happen." With that, she motioned her hand forward, and the boys ran at Akito. Upon their arrival, Akito had already jumped—a grand 10ft—into the air, landing outside of them. He wasn't in any kind of stance, just standing. The boy got a bit insulted at started going at him all at once. In about 10 seconds, the were all lying in a heap on the ground.

"how…" Kimi started, unable to find the rest of her words.

"karate" he said briefly, before he kneeled and started to pick up Elizabeth's stuff.

"e-eh?" she blinked "what are you doing?"

Akito looked at her funny. "I'm assuming you don't want to leave your belongings in the dirt." He picked up the book with a t-rex on the cover and brushed it off. "you like dinosaurs?" he asked, examining the book before placing it inside of the bag.

"w-well—"

"me too." He said, putting the last of her items back in her bag and picked it up, slinging it around his shoulder. He then offered his hand. "I still have unpacking to do, but you could come over to my house and take a look at my models. I've got a 1967 special edition. We could also read through some of the old Dinosaur encyclopedias. I've got tons." She took his hand and quickly thought about the offer.

"Um, sure. But you have to help me get home…I'm afraid of the night…"

Akito shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess." Just they were about to walk off, Kimi called out

"What are you doing?!" She cried. "You could have been a popular! Plus, you said if you didn't like someone, you wouldn't be nice to them!"

Akito shook his head. "I don't give a shit about being popular. And I think she's interesting. Thus, I like her. I met her this morning, she sits next to me in 1st period, and I am unaware of her family name thus…" he said walking. "I'm going home with **Elizabeth-chan.**" He said almost mockingly, before completely disappearing with the relived girl into the busy city street.

--

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REIVEW!**_

_**Lots of luv,**_

_**HeavenlyTantei**_


	3. Hiding and Mumbling

**HOWDY IT'S HT!!**

Srry I haven't upated in a LONG time

But I got into the school play—OLIVER! HOORAY!

And I'm in four bands, 5 clubs, I have to help people, wirte songs, pratice vilion… I'M CONCERT MASTER THIS FALL! YIPPIE! sorta… SO MUCH STUFF TO DO!  
I have a shiz load of homework too, so…

I'M NOT NEGLECTING YOU GUYS!

Sorry for errors; no time to check stuff.

--

"I'm Home!" the early teen called, kicking off his shoes as he stepped inside his house. The shy girl behind him quickly copied his actions.

"Aki!" called a voice from the kitchen "dad's not home ye-oh!" she noticed the petite girl hiding behind he emotionless brother. "Oh! You did make a friend after all! Which means…you were nice?"

"not really…" Akito sighed monotonously. "Natsumi, this is Elizabeth. My **only** friend." He said bluntly, putting extra emphasis on the 'only', letting his sister know that this young woman was the single person he'd befriended.

Natsumi sighed. "I know a certain someone who wouldn't like to hear that, Aki."

"but no one is going got tell her."

"I'm friends with her too, ya' know. I can just call her up-"

"NATASUMI!!"

"fine, fine. I get it. Just be decent."

"shuddup!" Akito grabbed Elizabeth hand and dragged her up stairs, slamming the door.

"bitch" he growled, flopping down onto his bed. " I love my sister a lot more than I use to, but she's still a bitch sometimes…like just then." He rolled off the bed a walked over to a corner of his room and put his hands on his hips. "sorry to trouble you, but before we can share our dinosaur speculations, we need to unpack these last boxes of stuff." He turned to face her. "so…uh…help?"

"s-sure!!" Elizabeth stuttered. "it's m-my pleasure!" the walked over to the boxes as Akito unsealed a small one. They unpacked items one by one until Elizabeth came across a model. "oh! This is the one you were referring to?" she examined the plastic figure.

"yeah."

Her eyes widened. "This is a limited edition! Very rare. Only 25 of these in the whole world! How on earth did you get your hands on it?" Akito's eye's suddenly softened, which surprised the teen girl.

"it was a gift from my guardian angel."

"eh?" _Guardian Angel?_ She asked herself. _Is that a Japanese thing?_

Akito chuckled. "never mind. The point is, it's very special to me, and not simply because it's rare." He walked over and placed a finger on the stand. "My guardian angel also gave me a t-rex skeleton. It's back at my old house in japan."

"like a model?"

"nope. Real. Life-size and everything."

"that is so cool!"

they contoured on this way and eventually drifted to other topics, and then they came upon the topic of sight.

"speaking of which," Akito said. "why do you wear glasses? You don't have contacts?"

"I do," she said softly. "I just don't use them very often."

"any reason?"

"I…hibindmagasses" she mumbled the last bit of her sentence.

"pardon?"

"it's nothing." She said, looking away, going into the fetal potion.

"tell me." He said, pursuing her.

"it's nothing." She repeated, even softer this time.

"tell me." He said, scooting a bit closer.

"It's nothing." She crawled away.

"tell me." He followed after her

"it's nothing." The sprinted for the door, only to see that Akito was much quicker than she and locked the door

"tell me." He said again "I'm not letting you out until you tell me."

"it's nothing." She quickly turned away, attempting to find another way out.

"tell me." He went after her.

"It's nothing." The two were now playing a game of tag, almost.

"tell me!" he chucked, chasing after

"no way!" she giggled playfully. She hadn't had fun like this before, and as enjoying herself.

"tell me!" he pleaded mischievously running after her.

"It's nothing!" she laughed full heartedly.

"tellme!!" he begged naughtily tackling her onto his bed

"hehe! Not happing!" she giggled once more, beging pressed down onto the bed

"tell me!!" he leaned his face in closer!

"it's nothing!" she said, almost realizing what kind of postion they were in, still laughing as hard as she'd ever had.

"tell me!!" he whinned, pressing in closer

"It's nothing!" she repeated, giggling loudly. She then pressed her lips against his, making his eyes widen. She had actually just hoped forwarded, trying to get up, but he took it in the worst way possible. _Oh shit! _He thoughts raced. _Not good! _He jumped away. _NO! I kissed a girl that wasn't __**her**__!_

"Elizabeth!" he cried. "what the heck did you just do?"

"I donno!" she giggled. She'd never had this much fun before, and now was slightly drunk from it. The look on his face quickly snapped her back to her senses! "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kiss you! I just kinda lurched forward! I was trying to get up! I'm so sorry! Really sorry!" her cheeks were on fire. _Yikes! I just kissed I guy—on accident—who I only meet this morning! Ahhh! What the fuzz??_

"o-oh…" Akito calmed down a bit. "thank god. I almost thought you were being an easy girl. But I know you know better. And I'm not that kind of guy so…."

"good!"

"eh?"

she sat up on the bed. "that means you won't fall into the demonic grasp of Kimbery."

"that blond whoreish-looking girl?" he asked, scooting closer.

"yeah. All the guys at school are like her toys…" and she looked down. "and I thought it'd be a crying shame if you were to fall into her trap."

"I won't." but he then trapped her underneath him again. "Now tell me why you don't wear contacts."

"crud." She sighed. "I thought you forgot."

"nope! Now tell me."

"I…hibindmagasses" she mumbled the last bit of her sentence, just like the lasr time.

"say it so I can hear it."

"I…hibindma…glasses" she mumbled again

"must you mumble? I can't hear you."

"the point of mummbeling," she retorted, sticking out her tounge.

"just tell me."

"I Hide behind my glasses, okay?" she said, her bangs now covering her eyes, and her head was turned. Akito grinned. He cupped her head and turned it to face him, and pulled of her glasses.

"no need to hide anymore."

"huh?"

"I'm here for you now." He said, holding her closely. "you don't have to hide from me."

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, before Elizabeth brook the silence.

"why…why are you doing this?"

"I'm returning a favor."

"eh?" she gently pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

"I was saved…" he said softly. "and so, it's my turn to save someone else. Just like My guardian angel saved me. So, if your gonna thank anyone, thank her."

"wait…save you?"

Akito sighed. "it's a long story" he got off the bed. "let's save it for another time." Elizabeth nodded, and then glanced at her watch.

"I should probably get going…" she said hopping up. "remember to bring in you encyclopedia tomorrow!" she said before walking out of his room, only to have him follow close behind.

"yeah, yeah." He grunted. Then went down the stairs and to the door. "want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"I am somewhat afraid of the night…"

Akito shoved on his shoes and grabbed a house key. "NATSUMI!" he called

"YEAH?" a voice said from the kitchen.

"I'm WALKING ELIZABETH HOME. I'll BE BACK IN A BIT."

"OKAY. GO BY THE STORE AND PICK ME UP SOME STUFF FOR ME OKAY? THE LIST SHOULD BE IN My JACKET POCKET."

He riffled inside the pink wind breaker hung on a rack close to the door. "FOUND IT!" with that, he and Elizabeth left the house.

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REVIEW!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**HeavenlyTantei**_


End file.
